Noragami Un Dieu Pour Un Humain
by Akito Baskerville
Summary: Et si Yato vivait comme un humain? S'il pouvait choisir sa façon de vivre? Dans cette fic, Yato est un dieu mais aussi un humain, si vous n'aimez pas l'idée je ne peux rien pour vous ' je veux juste mettre quelques morales à certains vu aux yeux de notre dieu des calamités préférer.
1. Prologue: le dieu des calamités

Prologue: Le dieu des calamités

Un jour comme un autre, les ayakashis a détruire pour le bien de l'humanité d'un côté, et de l'autre des examen de fins d'années. Les vacances scolaires arrivèrent vite.  
Pour Hiyori Iki, jeune collégienne, au secret bien garder, c'était une autre histoire, elle entendit des cris derrière elle, en posant son regard, elle se vit elle-même, enfin, elle vit son corps du moins. Soupirant, elle sortie donc. Elle avait depuis quelques temps déjà, la capacité de se morfondre dans un tout autre monde, enfin, tout en restant sur terre, elle pouvait perdre son corps et entrer en contacts direct avec le monde des dieux, ayakashi et fantomes, qui souvent étaient destinés à devenir des instruments divins. Hiyori prit l'habitude de cotoyer certains d'entre eux, surtout un dieu en particulier, Yato. Et son instrument divin, Yukine. Qui s'étaient inviter chez Kofuku et son instrument divin Daikoku. Yato n'ayant pas de sanctuaire. La jeune collégiènne aimait particulièrement la relation qui liait Yukine et Yato. Elle pensait souvent à un grand frère capricieux et son petit frère des fois blaser. Ça lui faisait rire de les voir comme ça. Mais Yukine était jaloux, Yato avait un autre instrument divin. On la surnommait Nora.. Mais seul Yato savait comment elle s'appelait, il ne le prononçait jamais. Arrivé chez Kofuku, cette dernière câlinait encore Yato.

-Yato-kun! Il faudrait que tu fasses ami-ami avec Bisha...  
-Mais c'est l'exibitioniste qui veut ma tête! Dis le lui à elle!

PDV Hiyori:

Ah! Oui... "l'exibitioniste" comme dit Yato.. C'est Bishamon. De son vrai nom Bishamonten. Un des dieux du bonheur. C'est la déesse de la guerre la plus forte que j'ai vu dans ma vie. Elle déteste Yato et ne cherche qu'à le tuer par vengeance a-t-elle laisser entendre... Pourtant... Kazuma, l'instrument divin de Bishamon... Et son guide, ne le déteste pas... Il lui à déjà rendu service.. Alors je trouve ça bizarre... M'enfin bon. Je devais leur parler!

-Euh... Pardon de déranger votre conversation mais... J'ai reçu une lettre pour Yato...  
-HEIIIIIN?! Firent-ils tous en choeur.

Beh oui c'est que Yato est un dieu, alors que je reçoit une lettre pour lui... C'est pas commun! Je la sort alors de mon sac et lui tend.

-Je n'ai pas oser regarder, après tout ce n'était pas pour moi...

Il prit et l'ouvrit. Bon on s'est tous mis derrière lui... Toute seule je l'aurais pas fait mais la tout le monde le faisaient alors j'en ai profiter ~ quand il eut ouvrit, j'ai eu le temps de voir "Yato, le dieu des calamités" hein? Ce n'est pas le dieu de la guerre comme Bishamon?

-NE LISEZ PAS!

On eut tous un haut de surprise. Il s'était faufiler dans un coin de la pièce.

-C'est une lettre de père... Et c'est pas bon signe que ce soit arriver chez Hiyori...  
-Qu'est ce que c'est Yato?! S'impatienta Yukine.  
-Aie! Yukine! Ça picote!  
-Si Yukine ne peut pas être curieux laisse moi l'être à sa place!

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. C'est sortit tout seul... Enfin... Yato repris la lettre et se mit à la lire à voix haute. Mais... Je viens de comprendre... Il à dit que ce venait de "père" il a bien dit ça?! Alors même un dieu avait des parents?! C'est que c'est compliquer leur vies à eux!

-KOF KOF! (oui il tousse merde xD) "je t'écris uniquement pour te dire"... Aucun rapport... Euh...  
-BON TU LA LIS CETTE LETTRE SURVÊT'?!  
-Yukine ça picote!  
-Yato lis la!  
-C'est bon okay! "tu remarquera que je sais tout de toi et de ta"... Euh.. Humaine..  
-LIS!  
-Ouais ouais! "je n'irais pas par quatres chemins. Je n'apprécie pas tes nouvelles activités et je vais te faire comprendre pourquoi. Tu ne pourras pas finir cette lettre, qui t'expliqueras en quoi consiste ce jeux. Tu verras que le monde humain n'est pas vraiment celui que tu crois côtoyer. J'ai accepter d'écrire ton "nom" dont tu aimes te vanter, garde le donc pour les prochains mois à venir. Ya..." ... Yato. " Réin.."...

On se taisait tous. Yato? Il avait arrêter la lecture. Pourquoi?.. Beh on sait pas.

-Survêt'?... Qu'est ce que t'as?...  
-Yato-kun?  
-Eh Yato parles!  
-Yato?...

Je m'approchais doucement de lui. Il ne bougeait pas, il restait planté là.. Quand je fut assez proche, je vis ses yeux.

-Yato?! Kofuku! Yato, ses yeux.. Il..

Pendant que j'essayais de parler, Yato bascula en avant. J'allais le rattraper mais lorsque je l'eût toucher, une lumière.. Yato brillait, et comme un éclaire, il disparu. Je tomba à genoux sous le choc. Yato était partit je ne sais où..

-Hiyori!  
-Ses yeux... Ya... Yato il.. Avait un regard vide... Comme si... Comme s'il était... Vide...  
-La lettre!

Yukine accoura jusqu'à cette fameuse lettre, et cette dernière s'enflamma instantanément. Le blondinet me regarda alors effrayer.

-Yato n'a pas que disparu... Sinon tu n'aurait pas sa veste Hiyori...

Je regardait dans mes bras, je tenais bien la veste de Yato... Il ne restait que ça de lui...

_

Voilà le prologue! Je préviens cette fiction est un peu spéciale ^^' je sort du contexte de l'histoire originale un peu non? XD  
Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser! _émoticône colonthree_ a bientot pour le premier chapitre!


	2. Chapitre 1: inquiétude

Yato avait disparu. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines, Hiyori était déjà en vacances scolaire, elle allait passé en année supérieur. Au lycée. Mais elle aurait voulu passé les vacances en compagnie de Yato et Yukine. Seulement l'un manquait toujours à l'appel. Ils cherchaient ensemble. Yato était forcément en vie puisque Yukine avait toujours son nom inscrit au dessus de son torse. Il était donc toujours lié à lui.

Le petit blondinet ne montrait que peu sa panique de ne pas retrouver Yato. Seulement elle le savait, Hiyori se doutait qu'il s'inquiétait. Elle était sure qu'il sortait en pleine nuit pour continuer de le chercher, c'était risquer, mais il le faisait, c'était certain!

POV Yukine

Cela fait des semaines qu'on cherche survêt' avec Hiyori. Elle s'inquiète et.. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça.. Et je dois dire que c'est trop calme quand il n'est pas là à geindre de tout et rien... Il faut qu'on le trouve! Il ne doit pas être bien loin, mais même Hiyori en tant qu'âme, n'arrive pas à sentir son odeur.. Elle porte sans arrêt la veste de jogging de Yato... Elle me fait de la peine... Mais on va le retrouver!

Une fois encore je le cherche en pleine nuit après avoir raccompagner Hiyori chez elle. Dans le moindre recoin je cherche et encore une fois c'est un total échec... Yato bordel où est-ce que tu t'es fourrer?! Il y en a qui t'attendent!

Puis un sentiment, un que j'ai déjà ressentit... Qu'est-ce que c'est?... La jalousie?... Il serait avec cette Nora?... Non je dois lui faire confiance... Je sais qu'il n'irait pas, il m'a moi... Je lui suffit... Je suis SON instrument divin...

Merde Yato reviens!

POV Hiyori

Yato... Mon dieu fait que tu nous revienne... Tu n'es plus là mais je continu de te prier, je ne t'oublie pas tu vois?... Yato... Tu es mon dieu, et tu manque à nos réunion entre nous... Je t'en pris reviens.. Je te pris comme l'ont pris les autres dieux.. Alors entend ma prière, écoutes là, je te donnerais tes 5 yens s'il le faut mais reviens pour les avoir..

Ma prière fini, je me couche finalement dans mon lit et éteins la lumière.. Yato me manque, à moi et aux autres.. Je dois m'endormir mais mes larmes coulent d'elles mêmes... Comme tout les soirs, je penses à lui, à Yukine, à Kofuku, à Daikoku... Tout le monde est inquiet à son sujet et aucunes traces de lui...

Je me lève entendant du bruit, je sors doucement que mes parents ne me voient pas me lever en pleine nuit, puis descend tout aussi doucement les escaliers. Le bruit continu, dans la cuisine? J"y vais avec méfiance. Il y a bien quelqu'un chez moi... Il est... En train de boire? Je prend le balai qui traînait la et menace l'inconnu.

-Lâchez ça! Qu'est ce que vous faites la?!

L'homme sursaute et fais tomber la boisson. Cette voix... Il a eu peur j'ai pu l'entendre...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Hiyori?! C'est moi! Yato!  
-Yato!

Je balançais le balais et lui sauta au cou, cette odeur m'avait manquer, cette voix, cette bêtise maladroite ambulante m"avait manquer, mes larmes coulent, je suis soulagée de le voir la, l'avoir contre moi. Que lui était-il arriver?... Un instant... J'ai le sentiment que... Quelque chose ne va pas... Comment se fait-il qu'il soit la comme ça?... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, un détail que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir...

-Hiyori, je suis désolé mais je dois couper les liens avec toi. Regardes. Tu me prend trop a cœur..

Je me détaches de lui, le regarde, ce regard... C'est le dernier regard que j'ai vu de lui, avant qu'il ne disparaisse au moment ou je l'ai toucher... Pourquoi il..

-Non... Je ne veux pas, après tout ce que j'ai donner pour te retrouver Yato... Je ne t'oublie pas moi! Je.. Ne t'oublierais jamais! Tu m'as sauver la vie, certes il y a des conséquences mais j'en suis pas malheureuse! J'aime être impliquer dans votre monde! Dans ton monde! Je me sens spéciale à tes côtés! Alors me retire pas mon bonheur! Je te pris souvent pour ça!

-je n'entend plus tes prières Hiyori.

-Pourquoi?!

-Parce que c'est fini, on ne doit plus rien avoir en commun. J'ai mis du temps à me décider, espérant à une autre solution mais c'est perdu d'avance, tu dois m'oublier. Je t'assure que ça ne fait pas mal.

-Non je ne veux pas Yato!

Cette fameuse arme apparaît à la main de Yato... Yukine ne fait pas je t'en pris! Arrêtes Yato, il fait n'importe quoi! Mais... Comment ça se fait que Yukine n'était pas là, et que Yato ne l'a pas appeler, pourtant il est apparu... Et Yato... Il... Cette veste, c'est moi qui l'ai, comment ça se fait qu'il... Yato n'attendis pas plus longtemps, il ose lever le Sekki devant moi et l'abaisser rapidement.

-AAAAAAAAAH!

J'ouvris les yeux en me relevant, je me retrouva assise dans mon lit, il faisait jour... Yato?! Je cherches du regard.. Personne.. Je.. Je me souviens de lui! De Yukine.. C'était un cauchemars... Mon dieu Hiyori ce que tu es bêtes... Tu te met carrément à rêver d'un dieu... Et tu te mets dans de tels états... Il fait déjà jour...

Bon je fini par me calmer et me lever. Je regarde le calendrier... Nom de Yato... (NDA: j'avais envie gomen) il a disparu depuis plus d'un mois et demie... Les cours reprennent dans une semaine... Je n'ai pas passer un seul moment de mes vacances avec lui.. Je soupir et m'habille. Encore une journée à devoir le chercher...

Enfin, Yukine est toujours là et on parle quand même beaucoup. Je vais donc manger et sort dehors. Il fait bon, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Je marche tranquillement dans la rue, tiens je croise des filles de ma classe en dernière année de collèges. Je les saluent.

-Hey! Hiyori! Tu savais qu'il parait qu'on a un mec super canon qui vient d'arriver en ville? Et il sera dans notre lycée!

-ah? C'est bien

Je souris faussement. Je m'en fiche d'un super beau garçon qui va intégrer le même lycée. Mais... Un doute traverse mon esprit.

-Les filles, ce garçon quelqu'un l'a vu? Il est comment? On peut me le décrire?

-euh non pas vu.

-Moi je l'ai entrevue! Il est super muscler et il est brun. Paraît qu'il a les yeux claire!

-Brun genre... Noir?

Mon dieu je fais subir un interrogatoire a des amies du collège..

-Euh.. Ouais il me semble que ses cheveux sont noir

Tant pis pas de Yato.. J'aurais toujours essayer... Je soupir...

-Bon désoler les filles je dois rejoindre quelqu'un qui m'attend, on se retrouve à la rentrée!

Je pars donc aussi vite que je suis venue. Je dois retrouver Yukine. On retrouvera Yato!

Finalement rejoins, je décide de lui parler de mon rêve. Il m'écoute et me propose même de voir un médecin si j'en fais des cauchemars.

-Tu es adorable Yukine mais tu sais, on ne vois pas un médecin juste parce qu'on a fait un cauchemars

-Nan mais... Tu es tellement omnibulé par Yato que tu mélanges la réalité dans tes rêves...

-Mais ça Yukine, un médecin n'est pas censé savoir que je fréquente un dieu qui est maintenant porter disparu et qui plus es... Je le cherche avec son instrument divin qui est avant tout un esprit.

-ouais mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas Yukine. Merci c'est gentil mais je pense que quand on l'aura retrouver ça ira mieux.

-D'ailleurs... J'ai penser à quelque chose mais... Ce serait risquer...

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Eh bien... Kazuma pourrait le retrouver mais... Il faudrait en référer à Bishamon...

-Mais... Oui il pourrait mais justement Bishamon aussi saurait où il est... A moins que...

-A moins que quoi?

-A moins qu'on lui fasse promettre avant toute choses de laisser ses sentiments de côtes! Avant même de parler que c'est pour retrouver Yato!

-Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher...  
-On peut toujours essayer... On reprend les cours dans une semaine. Dans une semaine à cette heure je suis déjà en cours!

-Avec ou sans Bishamon la semaine prochaine à cette heure là, Yato sera retrouver et on l'aura avec nous pendant que tu fais ton cours! Alors on demandera au dernier moment à Kazuma! Il pourrait le retrouver de suite c'est sur mais on le mettrait en danger Hiyori...

-Oui... Pardon... On continu ensemble et si... Si dimanche on n'y arrive toujours pas... On va voir Bishamon...

-c'est le mieux à faire.

Toute la journée, avec Yukine, nous le cherchons donc. Je réfléchis encore beaucoup si on doit voir Bishamon ou non. Bien sûr, toujours aucune trace de Yato...

La journée se fini, le lendemain, le sur-lendemain, etc... Chaque jours était le même, chaque nuits je rêvais de Yato, le même rêve... Aujourd'hui, on est dimanche. C'est la dernière journée sinon on va voir Bishamon... C'est tout de même incroyable qu'il ai disparu comme ça..

Nous cherchons encore et toujours avec Yukine, on va toujours plus loin, on cherche partout, les parcs d'attractions 3 fois, les supermarchés 2 fois par semaines, les endroits simple tout les jours, dans les autres temple 5 fois par semaines. On a tout fouiller, Yukine en a même fais les poubelles, je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais apparemment il aurait déjà vu Yato y traîner. Aujourd'hui pour la 3 ième fois on regarde dans la forêt, ici on peut l'appeler en liberté. On hurle son nom en espérant enfin une réponse... Mais rien... Toujours rien... Jamais rien... Yukine et moi se retrouvons. Il fallait aller voir Bishamon. Moi ne pouvant pas y aller comme je veux. Yukine hésitant, nous passons par Kofuku et Daikoku malgré leurs mécontentements.

Finalement céder, nous allions voir Bishamon. Je panique un peu, elle va se rendre compte que Yukine et moi ne sommes pas accompagner par Yato... Serait-ce peine perdu?... Le plus important, c'est Kazuma. Nous le trouvons rapidement, en même temps dans son domaine oui on le trouve, et je reconnais son odeur, je n'ai eu qu'à le suivre. Il nous voit et nous cache nous demandons de nous taire. J'étais pas très à l'aise dans un placard..

Puis Bishamon elle-même entra dans la salle au moment même ou Kazuma eu fermer la porte du placard. Ils parlèrent, je n'écoutait pas, ça ne me concernait pas après tout mais... En fait si un peu. Je tendis alors l'oreille.

-Vina, vous avez retrouver son identité?..

-non.. Toujours pas... C'est pourtant un scandale, et je n'imagine même pas ce que cet imbécile de Yato en fait.. Le connaissant il en profite.. Il passe inaperçu pour tout le monde maintenant..

-Oui mais.. Vous savez, Yato est désormais seul.

-Bien sûr, puisque je doute qu'il puisse avoir un moyen d'utiliser son instrument divin dans son état. Kazuma.. Je te fais confiance pour la suite concernant Yato.. Je voudrais que te charge de le surveiller de loin si tu préfère comme ça.

Attends... Bishamon saurait où il est?... Elle a parler de son état... Il ne va pas bien? Mon dieu... Yato.. Elle dit qu'il passe inaperçu pour tout le monde... On l'aurais croiser sans nous en apercevoir?... Elle repart, Kazuma nous ouvre, je garde la tête basse. Dans mes pensées, qu'est ce que tout cela signifie?... Elle saurait tout?

PDV Yukine:

Je suis fou de rage... C'est pas vrai nous on se fait chier pour le retrouver et eux le savent?! Kofuku le savait aussi?! Combien de personne sait où il est planquer?! Qui le sait?! C'est pas possible! Merde!

-Yukine, Hiyori, que venez vous faire ici? Si Vina vous avait vu vous...

-Tu te fous de nous?... Tu nous demande ce qu'on viens faire là?... Excuses moi je ne savais pas qu'il était interdit de venir le demander à Monsieur "je surveille Yato"! Est-ce qu'au moins tu as idée depuis combien de temps on cherche? Tout les efforts qu'on a mis à le chercher et toi... Vous... Vous savez tous où il est! Alors répondez! Où est-il?! Dans quel état est-il?! Pourquoi il ne peut plus avoir besoin de moi?!

-calmes toi Yukine je n'y suis pour rien la dedans. Vina à croiser par un grand hasard Yato mais... Quand elle l'a défier il lui as dit...

Un bruit résonne. Je regarde sur le côté.. Hiyori! Elle s'est évanouie?! Ce n'était jamais arrivé dans cette forme! Comment est-ce possible?! Kazuma m'aide alors à la ramener près de son corps. Elle le réintègre presque immédiatement.

-Yukine... Tant que Yato sera si... "distant"... Elle ne peut pas trop rester dans sa forme spirituelle.. Toi aussi tu risques.. Je suis désoler mais.. Je ne peux pas en dire plus.

-Attends Kazuma! Tu n'avais pas fini! Qu'a dit Yato?!

-... Patience, tu le sauras plus vite que tu ne le penses.. Reste près d'Hiyori, elle reprend les cours demain matin.

Il disparu avant même que je ne lui parle... Mais... Merde ça m'aide pas ça! Bon Hiyori.. Je la dépose dans son lit... Qu'est ce que je fais?... Je ne vais pas la changer?... Ce serait mal non?... Je soupir. Elle changera de vêtements demain...

PDV Hiyori:

J'ouvre les yeux.. Yato?.. Oh mon dieu! Yato! Qu'est ce qu'il a?! Elle à laisser entendre qu'il n'était pas bien! Eh? Mais... Je suis dans ma chambre?! J'entend le tic tac quotidien... Je le regarde... Oh mon dieu j'ai cours dans moins d'une heure! Aaaah! Vite! Vite! Je me change, je me coiffe rapidement, pas le temps de manger! Je dévale les escaliers.

-PAPA! MAMAN! A CE SOIR!

Je cours alors jusqu'au lycée. Arrive complètement essouffler, j'étais à deux doigts d'être en retard! La grille se fermait je suis passer de justesse! Tiens? Il y a du raffut par là bas. Oh... Quand on voit un groupe de fille comme ça en pleines extase, c'est qu'il y a un beau garçon dans les parages... C'est futile je trouve.. Mais.. Des cheveux foncer d'un violet lumineux flottaient au milieu de cette foule de filles. Ne me dites pas que... Non... Yato?.. Et si c'était lui?..

Je m'avance, je veux l'appeler mais on m'attrape le bras. Non!

-Mademoiselle est prié d'aller en cours, la cloche vient de sonner.

-Ah! Monsieur le professeur! Je.. Euh.. Pardonnez moi je ne sais pas dans quelle classe je suis assigner!

Super Hiyori! Tu as trouver l'excuse de l'année pour vérifier si c'est bien Yato! Il ne me suffis qu'une seconde à voir son visage je ne demande pas plus!

-Hiyori! Tu es dans notre classe!

-Hein?... Euh.. Ah.. Je.. Oui?..

\- Bien suivez donc vos camarades!

Noooooon! Maintenant je ne le saurais paaas! Et il veille à ce que j'y aille! Mais je dois voir si c'est bien Yato! Les filles je vous adore mais là c'est pas gentil!

Arrivé alors en salle de classe, je regarde tout le monde.. Pas de Yato! Pff.. Je me montre alors distraite et regarde par la fenêtre.. J'ai toujours pourtant suivi les cours mais là.. Je ne suis pas tranquille... J'entends du bruit à côté de moi. Je me retourne vers la source du bruit. Ces cheveux violet foncer et pourtant lumineux, ce sourire toujours aussi facile, ces yeux d'un bleu tellement claire, c'est... Pas possible.

-Bonjour! Je m'installe là ça te gènes pas? Il n'y à pas d'autres place à part au milieu des filles et je suis pas très à l'aise.

-Y-Y-Ya... Yato?...

-Hum? Oui? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Oh... Oh mais... Non! Deux mois partent en fumer! Yato est juste là! Et il va très bien! Il est... Admis dans ma classe?! C'est quoi ce délire?! Il réparait comme si de rien n'était!

Et voilà!  
Chapitre fini ~ éhéhéh!  
J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trouver ennuyant ^^ !


	3. chapitre 2: Yato!

Je n'en reviens pas... Yato?! Yato est juste là?! Devant moi... Je ne peux pas y croire et pourtant...

-Y-Yato... Je...

-Hum? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Ah c'est pour ma tenue?... Je ne l'ai pas encore reçu la tenue du lycée...

-Hein? Euh.. Non pas ça..

-Hum? Quoi alors?

-Euh... Tu... Devrais prévenir Yukine il s'inquiète pour toi...

-Ah? Pardon.

C'est tout? Il n'est pas plus affoler que ça?...

-Dis jeune demoiselle.

-Hein?

-Qui est Yukine?

Que... Il me regarde d'un aire sérieux... Il... Non il ne se souvient vraiment plus de Yukine?!

-Yato... Yukine est ton..

-Et toi? Je ne vais pas t'appeler "jeune demoiselle" toute l'année~

Il me sourit, et intérieurement... Je sens quelque chose en moi qui se brise... Il.. Ne se souvient pas de moi?...

-Yato tu... Euhm... Hiyori Iki...

-Enchanté Hiyori!

Il affiches son sourire habituel... Il ne ment pas, il ne se souvient plus de moi vraiment... Je... Je ne pourrais pas... Supporter de devoir tout lui ré-expliquer.. Et... Se souvient-il de qui il est? Du dieu qu'il est?..

-Dis moi Yato... Bishamon ça te dit quelque chose?...

-Hum... Oui..

Super il se souvient!

-C'est pas dans la mythologie? C'est pas le dieu de la guerre?

-Euh... Oui..

-Aah je m'en doutais ~

-J'aime bien les dieux. J'en connais surtout un, tu connais le dieu des calamités?

Je me rappelle bien de cette lettre.. Yato est le dieu des calamités. Il réfléchis... Il est sérieux?.. Il réfléchis alors que c'est lui?

-Non je ne vois pas. C'est un dieu connu?

-Euh... Je... Suis sure qu'il tente de se faire connaitre...

Non... Il ne sait pas... Il serait amnésique? Comment cela se fait-il? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui? Yato est pourtant le même mais il est aussi différent.. C'est impossible... Il doit bien connaître quelques petits trucs qu'il faisait quand il n'était pas encore partit...

-dis Yato... Tu sais ce que c'est la possession d'un corps humain?

-Euh... Oui quand tu peux prendre le contrôle de quelqu'un..

-Oui c'est ça!

-Mademoiselle Iki, si vous avez quelque chose a nous faire partager allez y.

-Ah? Euh... Non pardon...

Mince tout le monde me remarque dès la rentré... Quelle gourde...

-Dis tu poses toujours des questions bizarres aux nouveaux?... Ou c'est tout le monde qui est comme ça..

-Euh? Non pardon je... Je suis passionnée de mythologie et... Tu ressemble à l'image d'un des dieux que j'affectionne c'est tout...

-Oh? Je ressemble à un dieu? Ahah! Tu fais une déclaration? C'est un peu tôt t'es une rapide!

-Qu-?! Mais non!

-Hiyori et Yato c'est pas bientôt fini? Il y a cours je vous signale!

-PARDON!

On se tais immédiatement.. Je trouve Yato vraiment bizarre... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... Il est... Différent... Pour couronné le tout, il se montre distant, alors qu'il est plutôt du genre pot de colle... Même s'il parle gentiment et sourit, il se tient vraiment éloigné de moi.. Je tente bien de me concentré dans le cours, mais... C'est dur, j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il lui ai arrivé, et surtout... Pourquoi il ne se souvient pas qu'il est un dieu?..

Narration.

La journée passe péniblement, Hiyori tenta plusieurs fois de questionner Yato pendant les pauses, mais il n'avait pas un seul moment de répit, toujours collé par les filles. Le midi aussi, elle essaya en vain, elle décida de l'attraper à la fin des cours. Lui, ne se doutant pas du tout de ce qui l'attendait par rapport à cette fameuse voisine de table qui posait tout un tas de questions bizarre sur la mythologie.

Elle l'attrapa avant qu'il ne parte de son côté. Ils se regardent un temps avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne la parole.

-Yato... Si tu venais avec moi pour rencontrer Yukine?  
-Yukine? C'est la personne que tu m'as parler ce matin non?  
-Oui! C'est ça!  
-Bah... J'aimerais bien mais... J'ai des choses à faire ...  
-Ça ne durera pas longtemps..  
-Mais... Désolé Iki...  
-Hiyori. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom  
-Désolé Hiyori... Mais... Je dois faire à manger, il y a les devoirs...  
-on les ferait ensemble? Personne ne t'attend normalement, si?  
-Bon bah si t'insiste mais.. Tu es une fille très bizarre!

Elle s'en moquait de paraître bizarre, ce qui l'importait, c'était que Yato retrouve Yukine et peut être se souviendrait-il de lui. Se souviendrait-il de tout. C'était le plus important, et puis s'il se souvenait, elle ne paraîtrait plus bizarre du tout. Alors motivée, elle l'emmena avec elle, il y aurait tout le monde! Kofuku, Daikoku, Yukine, avec eux, il se souviendrait bien de quelque chose! Tandis que Yato, lui, suivait avec un peu de réticence tout de même..

Lorsqu'ils furent arriver, Hiyori les appelèrent. Passant par derrière, Kofuku et Daikoku furent les premiers à répondre. La petite rose lui sauta au cou, visiblement heureuse de le voir, Yato, lui, ne comprenait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas l'aire de recouvrer la mémoire. Hiyori commence à perdre espoir, mais qui revient au galop quand elle aperçoit Yukine. Il était le plus proche de Yato. Il y avait plus d'espoir qu'il se souvienne avec lui. Yukine se rapproche alors de Yato l'aire étonné.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Yato est dans ma classe ~

Hiyori, grand sourire aux lèvres, est heureuse de ramener Yato. Après ces deux mois d'absence. Quand au concerner, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Devait-il connaître ces personnes?

-Yato, voilà Yukine. Le garçon que je t'ai parler. Tu devrais le connaître normalement non?

-Désoler mais... Non... Écoutez je vais devoir partir...

-Non attends! Yato je t'ai emmener ici parce que tu les connais

-Désolé non... Je ne vous connais pas... Alors... Laissez moi tranquille hein?..

-Attends! Yato!

Il se libère rapidement de l'emprise de Kofuku et s'enfuis rapidement. Laissant en plan Hiyori complètement déboussoler.. Après tout ce temps, voilà ce qu'elle récoltait... Se retrouver avec Yato dans sa classe qui n'a aucun souvenirs d'eux et de lui même, et qu'il finisse par croire qu'elle est folle..

_  
Voilà pour le chapitre!  
Les chapitres ne seront pas très long malheureusement et je m'en excuse (surtout après tout le temps que vous avez attendu. je ne m'occuperais que de celle la et le Eruri. Alors... Eh bien c'est une bonne chose je les avancerais toutes les deux en parallèle :3 )

Sur ce dites moi ce que vous en pensez :3


End file.
